A Koopaling Life
A Koopaling Life was canceled TV show based on the life of the Koopalings. It was canceled because the creator, a co-member of Gigabyte Gaming, was to busy working on the current games to work on the series. It would've followed the life of Larry, Morton, Iggy, Wendy, Lemmy, Roy, Troopa, and Ludwig. Bowser and Bowser Jr. would've guest starred ocasionally. It was originally suppose to air on Boomerang in late 2005 and be the preciding tv show to The Adventures of the Koopalings (2004) but it didn’t however a new show The Adventures of the Koopalings (2006) picked up in 2006. Plot It was an one episode, Larry's Sensational Shop. In 2018, it was rebooted. Characters 2005 Original Main * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr * Iggy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Roy Koopa * Troopa * Ludwig Von Koopa * Ryan Koopa * Karma Koopa * Susan B. Koopa Side * Bowser * Bowser Jr. 2018 Reboot Koopalings * Larry * Morton * Iggy * Wendy * Lemmy * Roy * Ludwig Other main characters Guests Episodes 2005 Original One episode of the series was started, titled Larry's Sensational Shop. It was worked on a little bit, but was stopped when the show was canceled. Although Koopa Kid School Trip to Earth Hawaii 2005 DVD had it and the writers finished it. It was credited as the pilot. However they turned it back to a comic. There are currently no episodes currently out yet, as the shows in the channel are still being worked out. The first episode came on the Koopa Kid School Trip To Earth Hawaii 2005 DVD 2018 Reboot This, like The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, and The All-New Super Mario Bros. Super Show, has a live-action episode and an animated episode. Season 1 # Koopalings' Service Inspection Week/Larry Koopa and his Sensational Market # Sapphires that Drop Out from the Sky/Come Out, Ryan Koopa! # Trivia * A Koopaling Life was originally going to be a comic, but when a Mario TV Channel was proposed the idea was turned into a show. *The comics can be found at GameStop,Walmart,ThinkGeek,and many other video game stores and book stores like Barnes and Noble,2nd and Charles,Books a Million etc Spinoff The Adventures of the Koopalings is a show that premired on September 24 2006 on Kids WB and CW. Cartoon Network showed reruns in 2010 then Boomerang Episodes (I was lazy with the titles) Season 1 Meet the Koopalings/Karma and Susan Come Over Bridge Breakers/For Frees the Roy The Grand Symphonato/Pestus Pocus Jet pack Juniors/Mama Drama Sour Bills/Lemmy and the Butterfly The Big Party/Feminized Goods for you/A trip to trouble Basement Adventures/In the zone of the Koopas Wedge end up/Super Zeros Hackers Aweigh/The Magic Machine Iggy gets a bad grade/Love in the Heart The Komickal Koopa/Lemmy the little Hi my Darling/Susan the stupid Tombstone Koopas/Mutiny on the Desert Roy gives a helping hand/Koopas in Unknown A Very Merry Perfect Koopa Christmas Me Sing/Hazer Koopas UnWanted Usity/Chain Chomp Mission Roy’s nutcracker/Tennis the menace Runaway Roy Season 2 Radio Ruckus/As seen on commercially Harpoon 91/Roy the sea captain 200000 Koopas under the sea/Halt halt Roy Roof Escade/Pools and Fools Jump Rope Jamboree/Get along little doggies Koopalings Cascading Koopas/Hike to time Fighting for Gold/It’s all in the show Koopalings B.C. Karma goes to the Mall/A daily in life Margaret comes over/Heren and the Koopas Zoopalings/Halloween is here A Koopa Kid Ultimate Halloween Roy and the movie tickets/Roy the sea captain 3 Orange Red and Bothered/Miss Lolly Hidey hi hey/Susan’s brain swap Telephonies/Oops a Kids The Mysterious Stainer/On the pool Games to play/The Little Iggy Heren Returns/The Math Incident Season 3 Wars a piece/Hollow Hill Koopas Roy the sea captain the motion picture Rocky bye bye baby/Space and sun Reset/Telephonies 2 Orange and Black/Pink Party The American Idolizer/Peace The Movie Star Koopa Kids in a Jungle/In a Muddle Talk tie trip/Fast flea Loser Ludwig Roy goes to Bomb Omb Land/Pressure present I am Stupid/Suzy pony Bye bye baby/Idiot zone Comic There were 12 comic books starring the Koopalings Comic 1-Here Come The Koopalings Comic 2-Larry Comic 3-Morton Comic 4-Wendy Comic 5-Iggy Comic 6-Roy Comic 7-Lemmy Comic 8-Ludwig Comic 9- More Koopa Mischief Comic 10-Chaos in KoopaTown Comic 11- Bowser Jr and Troopa Comic 12-The Koopalings:Back At It Note:Walmart,GameStop,Barnes and Noble,and Amazon have the TREASURE TROVE. All 12 Comics in a Koopa themed case Category:Comics Category:TV Series Category:Canceled